Megalomaniac
by ShokoRoko
Summary: El poder de un demonio, la opresión de las memorias del pasado y una vida sin futuro, los ingredientes para dar a luz a un monstruo que duerme en el cuerpo de un salvador (OoC) (Spoilers del manga)


**Advertencias: Spoilers del manga | Desliz de la historia original | Out of Character | Probable gore, mutilamiento y asesinato | Lenguaje vulgar explícito**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G.**

 **AN: Hace tiempo que no nos leemos ¿Huh?**

* * *

 _El poder no corrompe; el poder desenmascara._

* * *

Poder

La capacidad de lograr influenciar y mover desde una persona hasta una multitud, inclusive una nación o un reino; codiciado por muchos, alcanzado por unos cuantos ya sea por diversas circunstancias, desde suerte, ardua lucha o simplemente destino.

Todos, en lo absoluto, alguna vez han ejercido alguna clase de poder con la plena sabiduría y consciencia de lo que aquello significa, la responsabilidad cargada en los hombros es algo que no puede ser tomado tan a la ligera , aún por tan pequeña o grande que pueda ser la encomienda dejada.

Y eso era algo que Eren Jaeger sabía plenamente, lo había visto, era testigo de ello. Había tenido ante él algo que podría describirse como una experiencia religiosa, o quizás, divina; reteniendo un poder sobrehumano otorgado por su padre en medio del momento crítico que asolaba a las murallas a costa de su propia vida, a pesar de saber que lo había condenado por siempre al haber tomado rotundamente tan dolorosa y angustiante decisión, pero, al menos sabía que Eren haría uso responsable de aquel poder

Después de todo, él buscaba y soñaba con la libertad de la raza humana ¿Cierto?

Cual pregonero, hablaba sobre su sueño más grande, aniquilar a los titanes y adentrarse a explorar el mundo que le rodeaba para ver aquellos parajes que solo parecían ser una ilusión perdida en la mente de algún loco y que nadie jamás creería observar con sus ojos y mucho menos creerlo; más solo alguien tan soñador y veraz como lo era aquel muchacho castaño lo creería

Oh, no tenía idea de la cruda realidad que le golpearía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

La misión de Trost no fue más que el comienzo de su dolorosa epopeya para dar fin a la lucha entre la humanidad y los titanes; aunque, eso no fue nada comparado a lo que seguiría. Las crudas revelaciones, las batallas sin descanso, momentos duros y críticos y las fuertes pesadillas que arruinaban sus descansos le iban desgastando más y más hasta que se dio cuenta, parado a la mitad de la playa al observar el horizonte eterno que consumía el océano, que no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

Ya no era ese Eren entusiasta, ni mucho menos ese soldado que gritaba con euforia al campo de batalla

Ahora solo era un esclavo de las memorias del pasado, un fantasma viviente de los recuerdos de su padre

Y podía escuchar el eco del reloj haciendo "tic tac" para preparar la sinfonía de su funesta muerte, aproximándose lenta y peligrosamente con el paso del tiempo, los días, los meses y los años. Oh, 7 años de vida, solo 7 años y todo terminará para él, adiós a ver el mundo, adiós a poder recorrer el exterior, adiós a los sueños y adiós a la vida que tanto soñó

Con ojos vacíos y sin expresión dirigía su mirada al horizonte, más allá de las costas; más allá del océano, más allá de las salvajes olas del mar se hallaban ahi el verdadero mal, su rival a derrotar, la nación de Mare. Al otro lado se hallaban aquellos que les atribulaban por ser meramente descendientes de Ymir Fritz

La maldita Ymir Fritz, la madre de su raza, los degradados, condenados y humillados Erdianos, quienes terminaban condenados a vivir errantes como titanes para devorar a sus compatriotas; no había palabra que describiera un castigo tan cruel como era aquella sentencia que hacía ver la muerte como algo mucho más accesible, deseable y eficaz .

En el pecho del castaño sentía esa extraña pesadez y dolor ¿Era acaso alguna especie de… lástima? ¿Sentía acaso algo de tristeza por aquellos compañeros suyos que allá afuera sufrían el desprecio y opresión de Mare? ¿Por qué en el fondo no eran tan diferentes quizás? ¿O era porque no tenían el poder necesario para reclamar lo que fue suyo una vez?

Ellos no tenían el poder y la fuerza, pero él, él la poseía en cada fibra de su ser

Tenía el poder, capacidad, fuerza, entrenamiento y todo lo necesario para vencer a Mare, pero sobretodo eso…

El poder

El poder de hacerse gigante y mucho más, el poder de pelear y de marcar la historia del mundo una vez más para siempre

Si…

Dulce y delicioso poder

Oh ¿Por qué dejaba que su padre y su pasado afectaran su presente? Él claramente no era Grisha Jaeger ni en lo más mínimo ¿Acaso seguiría actuando como el egocéntrico de su padre? ¡HA! Ni en sus últimos momentos de vida se atrevería a hacer semejante acto de cobardía. No podía evitar que su mano formase un puño al seguir viendo el horizonte

Estaba decidido a luchar contra Mare y no era por su padre, sino por él y por su gente

Por aquellos muertos en batalla, por los soldados caídos, por las ilusiones muertas del ayer

Por todo lo que le habían arrebatado

Sabía el costo, el precio a pagar por la ansiada libertad, pero ya no era ese niño inmaduro que gritaba por desesperación y rabia. No, ahora era un hombre, un soldado, un guerrero que saldría a la despiadada batalla decisiva que marcaría el rumbo de la historia de la humanidad para siempre

Y lo haría usando aquel poder maldito, sin saber que, sus puras y nobles intenciones terminarían corrompiéndose mientras el reloj fúnebre seguía haciendo tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic tac….

* * *

 **AN: Geez, estos recientes capítulos de SnK me dan un paro cardíaco, oh! Hola! Se supone que debería actualizar otros fanfics y tengo conocimiento de ello, pero, ¿Como decirlo? El todo poderoso bloqueo no me deja trabajar como se debe ser, y en medio de esto fue como surgió esta pequeña cosa; bien saben que me encanta ver a Eren con un rasgo un poco más alejado de su personalidad original**

 **ISAYAMA, VAMOS, QUE SEA CANON, PLZ**

 **Respecto a las actualizaciones, no creo que sea recurrente debido a que este año estaré ingresando a algo llamado UNIVERSIDAD, y bueno, dicen que la uni es despiadada en todo ámbito, incluyendo el tiempo**

 **Por favor no olvides dejar algún comentario o sugerencia, siempre es bueno leerlos!**

 **ShokoRoko se despide, bye by** e!


End file.
